Story of a champions's relative: Kaitlynn
by enekonya
Summary: Encounter the story of Kaitlynn, the fourteen year old cousin of Red.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

Hi, you probably don't know who I am, but I'm Kaitlynn. I'm the cousin of the Pokemon champion Red, so people would of course expect you to be a amazing trainer, but I'm not that good of a trainer, I havn't even started my journey yet, but people expect so much of my family all ready. I guess I better make them as proud as Red has.

" Come on, Marble! " I said. Marble was my Pokemon, Scyther, but he is also my best friend and most loyal companion.

" Scy! " Marble yelled, he suddenly appeared right next to me.

I took Marble's Pokeball and told him to get in the Pokeball so I could leave.

Most Saffron City people are rich, and that's what most people would think of when they say " Saffron City ", but sadly, I'm not one of those people. I'm just your average girl.

" I'll see you in a few weeks " I said walking out the door.

" Aren't you going to come here and give your mother a hug. " She looked kinda angry that I was just walking off.

" I'm fourteen mom, I don't need a hug, a simply bye is fine enough. " I said, I wasn't the type for hugging or any type of affection.

I walked out of the house, not knowing where I was gonna go first. I guess I'd just head to Cerulean City's gym first, or maybe Sabrina's, but I don't think I'd stand a chance against her without having more Pokemon, so I guess its time to go hunting!

" Hey you! " A kid said, " Let's battle ! "

I looked at the kid like he was stupid.

" Why are you giving me that look ? Aren't you a trainer ? " He said, he didn't look that happy that I wasn't giving him the nicest look.

" Of course I'm a trainer. I only have one Pokemon though so there'd be no point in me battling you." I said. That kid was annoying, I hope its not like this all the time.

" So! I only have one Pokemon to! So its fine! " He had such a smile on his face, it kind of inspired me. I didn't really smile much, but he was younger than me and so happy just for a battle.

" Alright, I guess I can battle you. Go, Marble. " I grabbed Marble's Pokeball and released him.

" That's so cool! How did you find a Scyther around here? " He said. I was kinda confused, he told me he wanted to battle so why is he asking questions ?

" Send out your Pokemon. " I just said, I was already annoyed because he had to come up to me, but now he's asking me pointless questions.

" Alright, but if I win, you have to tell me where you got that Scyther! " As he was saying that he grabbed a Pokeball. " Go, Growlithe! " He yelled, throwing his Pokeball.

_So he has a Growlithe. I have to be careful with this. _

" Alright Marble, use your quick attack, and than go into air slash " I commanded.

Marble quickly got over to the boy's Growlithe and attempted to use air slash, but the Growlithe quickly jumped out of the way and tackled Marble.

" Good job, Growlithe! " They boy yelled jumping up and down on the ground.

" Its fine Marble, use night slash. " I was surprised that Marble had gotten hit. He was a very fast Pokemon and at a decent level, this kid must of really trained his Growlithe.

" Growlithe! Doge and use your flamethrower! "

Growlithe quickly dodged Marble's attack, I was really surprised that he was able to dodge another one of his attacks, and used flamethrower. After that attack, I was worried that Marble would be to hurt to attack again, so I called him back.

" You did a good job, Marble. " I said. I was sad that I didn't win this battle. It was the first real battle I had, so it was kind of depressing.

" I won! Tell me how you got it! " The boy said with a grin. I don't see why he wanted to know how I got a Scyther so bad.

" I got Marble when I was a child. He hatched from a egg, that's why he knows night slash." I said, I thought it would be common knowledge to know that a Scyther can't learn night slash.

" Oh, that's interesting! So you've known your Scyther practically all of your life! "

" Pretty much. "

" Your so lucky, my parents didn't even want me to become a Pokemon trainer, but I want to be just like Red! I want to become a great Pokemon trainer and take on the Elite Four! " He said that so enthusiastically, and even though I didn't really want to become a trainer, I should be happy I got the chance.

" Oh, that's a good goal to accomplish. " I said with a smile.

" Yup! Hey! Do you want to travel with me ? " He said. He looked pretty serious when he said it to.

" Travel with you? I barely even know you! " I said. I guess it would be fun to travel with people, but defiantly not a person I just met.

" Well, were both Pokemon trainers, and I'm sure you have a goal that you want to accomplish, and Growlithe would love to have you around! " He said. His Growlithe did a bark to show that his trainer was true.

" I don't know, but whats your name ? "

" My names Roman! "

" Oh, my names Kaitlynn. "

" Okay Kaitlynn! Than lets travel together! "

" Okay I guess… "

I have a feeling I'll regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

" Kaitlynn! "

" What Roman! "

" Where are we going ? "

I was seriously really starting to wish I didn't accept his offer to travel with him.

" Where going to Celadon City. "

" Why ? "

" What do you mean why? Theres a gym and I want to get a Eevee. "

" How are you going to get a Eevee ? " Roman looked really confused.

" One of my friends told me that theres a guy that gives away Eevee. "

" Why do you want a Eevee ? "

I was about to attack him.

" So I can have a Glaceon. It would be useful for gym battles. "

" But I thought you could only get a Glaeon if you lived in the Sinnoh Region. " He stopped walking.

" That's true, but my friend in Snowpoint City told me he'd take it to the ice rock for me so it would evolve. "

" And why did you stop walking ? " I said. He was already annoying me, but I was kind of curious about what he was looking at.

" Look at the sky. "

It was beautiful. A spiky yellow bird was flying through the air. As it flapped its wings, it let out little yellow and blue sparks. I took my Pokedex and aimed it at the creature.

Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. This legendary bird Pokemon causes savage thrunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings.

" Wow, it's Zapdos, I've heard of it, but this is the first time I've ever seen one. " I said.

" I'm gonna catch it. " Roman said. He sounded pretty serious to.

" Are you crazy? How are you going to capture a legendary Pokemon ? "

" People have done it before. It would be hard, but I think when I have enough powerful Pokemon, they'll be able to do it. " He believed so much in his Pokemon. I felt like I was a disapointment compared to him.

" I guess your right. I'll be right with you when you capture it to. " I was sitting on a rock and I gave him a smile.

" Haha, alright! Well lets get to Celadon City! " He ran off after he said that.

" Wait! " I said. He was defiantly a fast runner.

**A little while later..**

" Huff Huff.. "

I was holding my knees and bent over since I was so tired from running, I had to run atleast 2 miles without stopping.

" Your seriously tired! You need to exercise more! "

It was a a familiar voice, but not Roman's. I looked up.

" Jasmine! " I yelled. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. I jumped up and gave her a hug.

" What are you doing here ? " I said.

" I'm here to visit Erika. I come her whenever I have free time. "

" Really ? How come you never told me! We could of hung out or something! "

" Haha. I'm sorry, Kaitlynn. I forgot that you only live a few miles away. How's Sabrina doing ? "

" Shes doing great! I just talked to her a few days ago. She was happy that I was finally going on my journey. " I said. Sabrina was a good friend of mine.

" That's great! Hav- "

" Kaitlynnnnnn! Help me! " I heard a scream, and it was coming from Roman.

Me and Jasmine turned around and saw him being chased by a bunch of people.

" Kaitlynn! Tell them that I'm not the person there talking about! " He said. He was pretty afraid.

" You have to be the person! You look just like them! " A person yelled.

" Wait, what are you people even talking about ? " I said.

" A few days ago, there was a boy, that looks just like this one! The boy was stealing things from people, food, books, clothes, even Pokemon! It has to be him, there can't be anyone else that looks just like him! "

" Are you sure ? It could be someone framing him. " Jasmine said.

" It has to be him! " Several people yelled.

" Okay look. I'm a gym leader and I'll help you people with your problem, the boy and my friend Kaitlynn will help out and look for the imposter. Is that alright ? "

" I guess so, but if you havn't found the so called imposter by tomorrow, we will take matters in to our own hands! "

" Okay, I understand. But do you have anything that you say the imposter pick up and than drop ? "

" Yeah we do. " A girl stepped up. " I saw it grab this, my Farefetch'd Pokeball. "

" Does anyone have a Pokemon that would be able to pick up the scent on the Poke ball ? "

" I do, Jasmine. " Roman said handing her his Growlithe's Pokeball.

" Alright. Go. " She released his Growlithe.

" Growlithe, smell that Pokemon and help me out. "

" Grow! Growlithe! " He said listening to his trainer's comand.

After Growlithe smelled the Pokeball, he began to follow the scent.

" We'll be back in a little white, just go back to your house and don't worry about anything! " Jasmine said.

We began to follow Growlithe and he took us to some type of forest. He finally found where the smell was coming from, but it was just a rock sitting there.

" Did you mess up Grow lithe ? " Roman said.

" Growlithe didn't mess up. He found exactly who took the stuff. " Jasmine said. " That's probably a Ditto. "

" If it was a Ditto, how did it know what Roman looked like ? "

" Yeah! I havn't been around Celadon in awhile. "

" I don't know, I guess the last time you came here, it saw you and began to steal things. " Jasmine was probably right.

" Okay well how do we get it to transform back into a Ditto ? " I said.

" Send out your Scyther. "

" Why ? "

" Why not ? You can catch the Ditto. There not very easy to find. " Jasmine said with a smile. She was being really nice. If there really hard to find, she could just catch it.

" Okay I guess. Go Marble. "

" Scy Scy! "

" Use slash on that rock, and just keep using it. " I commanded.

Marble began to slash and slash the rock, but it wouldn't transform back into a Pokemon. " Why don't you try using Growlithes flamethrower, Roman ? " Jasmine said.

After that Growlithe just started to help Marble. The rock began to transform back into a Ditto.

" Okay Marble, use your false swipe! " I commanded.

Marble immediately began to attack Ditto. The Ditto was doing pretty good with dodging Marble, but was hit and couldn't protect it self anymore and fainted.

I threw a Pokeball. It shook a little, but it remained in the Pokeball.

" I guess I caught a Ditto. " I said, it was the first Pokemon I had ever captured.

" Great job Kaitlynn! " Jasmine said clapping, " Yeah you did good. " Roman said, he sounded like he didn't really know what to say, but for me, that was enough.

" Thanks guys, so do you want to go and tell the people that we found the imposter ? "

" Its fine! I'll go do it! Why don't you too go out and celebrate the first capture ? " Jasmine said, I wondered why she wouldn't want to come with us, but if she doesn't want to come, I'm not gonna push it.

" Yeah, that'd be a good idea I said. Lets go Roman, oh! And Jasmine, I'm gonna ask Erika to battle me tomorrow, why don't you come and watch ? "

" I'd love too! I'll be see you tomorrow! "

Jasmine left us by ourselves, and we went to one of the restraunts in the city. It was pretty fun, but I think Roman was a little nervous, but I better get ready for my battle tomorrow!


End file.
